


Master

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Bathtubs, Butt Slapping, Cigarettes, Drunkenness, F/F, Face Slapping, Glasses, Hair-pulling, I Don't Even Know, Ice Baths, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Punishment, Spanking, Undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hillary is the boss to her lover, Sarah.





	1. Spank

Hillary walked into the bedroom completely naked. She had a belt in one hand, and a cigarette in another.

"Sarah? Where are you hiding? It wouldn't be smart to hide from me. You don't want two spankings do you?"

She heard a whimper from under the bed and kicked the bed violently into Sarah came out.

"M-master please I-"

"Shut up!" Hillary interrupted her. She took a drag of the cigarette and put it out. "Turn and bend."

Sarah had tears streaming down her face. "Please no."

Hillary only shook her head. Sarah knew she had no choice. She took off her glasses and put them in the floor where she heard a crack and crunch sound. Her glasses were broken, but deep down she knew she deserved it.

She turned around and bent over.

Hillary's icy voice came from behind. "Keep count slut. When we are done, I MAY give you an award or two." Sarah knew she was talking about her breasts and smiled a little, but felt something hit her bottom.

The spanking started.


	2. Bath

Sarah sat on her bed waiting for her master to do something. Waiting for her master to undress her. But she wasn't doing that. She was smoking a cigarette, and Sarah was annoyed.

"Hasn't anybody told you smoking is dangerous?" The words left Sarah's mouth before she could think.

Slap.

Pain filled Sarah's face, but deep down she knew she deserved it.

"I was going to give you an award today, but clearly you don't deserve that. So, it seems you deserve a punishment." Hillary's icy tone scared many, including Sarah.

Hillary put the cigarette out, and left the room. Sarah was confused. She thought for sure that Hillary would use the belt in the floor to spank her. That is what she usually got for punishment.

Hillary returned a few minutes later. She looked at Sarah with no pity in her eyes. "Come pet." Sarah did as she was told and followed Hillary. Hillary led her to the bathroom where a bath was made.

Sarah was once again confused. Why did Hillary make her a bath. She was supposed to be punished.

"Take off your clothes." Sarah did as she was told and got ready to enter the bath when Hillary interrupted.

"Stop. Do not get in yet. It wouldn't be a punishment if it was just a normal bath." Hillary smiled evilly.

She reached under the cabinet giving Sarah a view of her big ass, but all happy thoughts died when Hillary pulled out a bucket full of ice. Sarah's eyes widen as she watched Hillary pour the bucket of icy into the water.

"Get in." Hillary said after putting down the bucket.

Sarah started backing away without thinking.

"Get. In. The Damn. Tub." Hillary grabbed Sarah's hair and dragged her to the tub. She pushed her in and Sarah sat her straight and tried to get out but was stopped by a hand connecting with her face.

"Don't even think about leaving you filthy slut! You will stay in here to I say so. Understand?"

Sarah had tears streaming down her face. "Y-yes m-master."

Hillary smiled. "Good. Now, you will not be getting an award after this punishment since you refused to get in the tub. You will get another spanking."

Sarah said nothing. Deep down she knew she deserved it.


End file.
